The present invention relates to a switching and retaining device applied to cellular phones and their peripheral communication equipment and more particularly relates to a switching and retaining device that is coupled to a cellular phone and its peripheral equipment and can carry out telecommunication automatically between the cellular phone and its peripheral equipment. The present invention is basically made up of a base mount with a retaining mount secured thereto. The retaining mount is equipped with a holding arm that is controlled to slidably extend and retract by way of a control unit. Inside the base mount is disposed a circuit set; and an input terminal, an output terminal and a power terminal are placed on the base mount and are coupled to the peripheral equipment of a cellular phone and a power source by conduction wires. On the retaining mount is disposed a receiving cavity for accommodation of a cellular phone with a signal plug and power socket positioned thereon for connection to the cellular phone and its peripheral equipment. Those plug and socket are connected to the circuit set of the base mount. A control button is disposed on the retaining mount to control the extension and retraction of the holding arm. Thereby, a cellular phone can be readily housed in the receiving cavity of the retaining mount and incoming calls of the cellular phone can be switched automatically to its peripheral equipment, protecting people from long time exposure to electromagnetic wave of a cellular phone when a person is inside a room.
Cellular phone has become an indispensable communication tool to most people living in modern cities. However, electromagnetic waves generated by cellular phones have bad effect on people""s health. It makes users of cellular phones worried when they enjoy the facilities of cellular phones every moment. People are used to keeping their cellular phones in a stand-by mode even when they are at home or in office or in a vehicle so that they will not miss any important phone calls. In that case, people are reluctantly forced to use cellular phones in a long period of time everyday. It may be detrimental to people""s health.
To solve such a problem, the present inventor comes up with a switching and retaining device for cellular phones and their peripheral communication equipment. Such a switching and retaining device can carry out telecommunication automatically between the cellular phone and its peripheral equipment when incoming calls of a cellular phone positioned in a receiving cavity of the mount are transmitted to the cellular phone. Thereby people can be better protected from close exposure to electromagnetic waves of cellular phones constantly.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a switching and retaining device which is mainly used to hold a cellular phone in place and automatically switches incoming calls to the peripheral equipment of the cellular phone when a user of the cellular phone stays inside a room or in a vehicle.